


Mission:  Triune

by Velvet-Muffin (MischaBea)



Series: Mission Universe [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, Erotica, Light Bondage, Loki Does What He Wants, Lokicest, Multi, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischaBea/pseuds/Velvet-Muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brynja gets more than she bargained for when she teases Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission:  Triune

"You’d better hurry," I purred. "I can’t wait much longer."

"We’ll then, go ahead and start without me," Loki replied, fiddling with something I couldn’t see on the hotel dresser. He was purposely holding me off, teasing.

"Suit yourself," I moaned, as in ran my hands over my breasts, lightly rolling the nipples between my fingers. My right hand continued down over my stomach and between my legs, feeling the wetness already pooling.

When he finally returned to the bedside, he watched for a moment, then wondered aloud, “What are you thinking of?”

I looked him directly in the eye as I dipped my fingers inside myself and moaned, “Sucking Thor’s cock.”

His eyes widened in shock and he took a step back.

My head fell back as a loud howl of laughter escaped me.

He smiled just a little. “You jest. Oh, Brynja, how you’ll be punished for that.”

An enthusiastic “Yes, please!” was my reply. “It’s worth the look on your face!”

He pulled out a couple of impeccable silk ties and bound my wrists tight to the bedposts. Regarding my body splayed across the tousled sheets, he looked amused. Stroking his already impressive erection through his trousers, he asked, “Is this what you want?”

I licked my lips in answer. 

"You’ll have it when I’m ready. Punishment, remember." 

"What are your plans for me?" I asked coyly.

"Oh, I couldn’t ruin the suspense by telling you. But I promise you’ll be begging me for mercy by the time I’m done." 

Agonizingly slowly, he made a show of unbuttoning his shirt. In just a few short weeks, he’d already turned the removal Midgardian clothing into an art form. Pulling it over his tight rounded shoulders, discarding it on the floor, he never broke eye contact. Then equally deliberately, he pushed his pants down his legs. After an eternity, he stood upright, proudly displaying his erection. 

With a look of pure mischief, he climbed onto the bed, straddled my chest and set the tip of his cock against my lips. I flicked it with my tongue then tried to pull him into my mouth using suction alone. He pulled back. “Oh no, not until I allow it,” he said. I pouted. “You obviously cannot be trusted not to attempt control.”

“You know I have a difficult time with that.” 

“I’ll have to teach you some manners. Work you over a bit.” He retreated, ducking his head between my legs. With that he was all over me with his mouth. Lips sucking, tongue thrusting. Taking particular care, he drew my clitoris between his lips, sucking gently while running his tongue all around. Just as I began to tip over the edge into orgasm, he pulled away. As he laughed I could see my juices dripping down his chin, causing me to buck wildly against my bonds. He pulled my legs apart to prevent me providing my own friction to aid in my release. 

He grinned relentlessly over me. “We’ll have none of that now.”

I decided to do some teasing of my own even in my submissive position. Thinking of the way he’d sucked at me, like my clit was a tiny cock, I asked, “You can duplicate yourself. Have you ever done so purely for, you know, fun?”

He began to run his cock slowly between my lower lips, up and down teasingly, refusing to enter me, he countered, “Would it bother you if I had?”

"Hell no! I’ll be disappointed in you if you haven’t!"

"Would you like to watch?" 

"Yes!"

"I suppose that’s fitting enough." He left me tied down as he stepped off the foot of the bed. A perfect clone shimmered into existence, an exact replica in every way. I recognized every inch of that body I had explored so thoroughly. 

"That is super trippy," I goggled, "and exceptionally hot."

The clone fell to his knees and brought his tongue up and down the length of Loki’s stunning shaft. He fisted his clone’s hair and pushed himself forcefully into his mouth. The clone took it with aplomb, accepting Loki’s strokes with a practiced air. 

"Oh, yeah, you’ve definitely done this before." My breath was coming in shorter gasps. I brought my legs back together, to try and calm the burning need. Immediately two hands from two separate bodies were pushing them back apart.

"Such a naughty girl. You’re only here for our pleasure tonight, not your own." Loki pulled his cock from his own mouth and they both climbed onto the bed, leered over me. The clone straddled my chest while Loki settled in between my thighs. Proving that one mind controlled both bodies, they thrust into me in tandem. Sensation filled me top to bottom. Loki lifted my legs over his shoulders for deeper thrusting. The clone shifted nearly atop my face. I was losing the ability to breathe. I turned my head before the next thrust.

"This would be easier all around if you’d just untie me."

"I’m not going for easier on you," but he pulled out and untied my left wrist anyway. The clone angled himself behind me and rolled me up and over so I was lying on my back directly atop him. Then the bonds were replaced.

"You bastard," I grinned.

I felt a hand twine into my hair and yank my head hard to the side, fully exposing my throat. The clone positioned his cock at the entrance of my ass at the same time as he ran his teeth along my neck. He then bit down hard and thrust himself inside me. I arched up and screamed. Loki laughed as he pushed himself roughly into my pussy. I was enclosed in a cage of all encompassing pleasure.

"This is a really bad idea if you don’t want me to come" I groaned, teetering on the edge.

"I couldn’t care less if you do. This isn’t about you."

I hadn’t realized I’d been deliberately holding back. As soon as I was given permission my body prepared for release. Tightness built inside my lower belly. Two perfectly timed thrusts came together. I moaned loudly as I tipped over the edge. No thought, only sensation. Waves of heat and powerful contractions wracked my body. The body under me moaned as I enveloped them both with my orgasm. The clone’s thrusts sped up and became more erratic while Loki above me continued his smooth teasing strokes. He brought his mouth down to my breast, teasing the nipple between his teeth. The erratic lower thrusts became spasms under me. A deep bite into my shoulder muffled a curse. Then stillness except for light kisses and licks at the column of my neck. 

Loki continued to thrust over me, leaving my breast and looking into my face. I stared deep into his brutal eyes, and then turned my head all the way back, kissing his clone deeply, catching his tongue between my teeth. I heard Loki’s breath catch, felt his sweat dripping onto my breasts. Heaving thrusts pushed me back up and over that edge again, an explosion of heat and wetness around his cock. I turned my head back to watch his face as he came. His jaw tightened and thrusts intensified. I tried to reach up and stroke his face, as he came with a great gasp, but I could only strain against my bonds as he collapsed on top of me.

For a few exquisite moments, I was trapped between the two powerful bodies. Then I felt the clone disappear from under me. Loki rolled off of me and left the bed, heading out of the room.

"Aren’t you going to untie me?" I called out breathlessly.

"No."

I chuckled. “You evil fuck.”

"Don’t ever forget it." He smirked over his shoulder as he continued to walk away.


End file.
